


Worth It

by ramonaspeaks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil meet at the first aid tent at Warped Tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

Phil took slow sips out of the water bottle the way he’d been instructed and blinked up at the tent that shaded him from the scorching sun. He was alone because the tent was too crowded for his friends to be allowed to sit with him and he wasn’t sure how he was going to find them once he felt well enough to leave. He tried not to worry about it, instead focusing on taking deep breaths.  
  
“Coming through!”   
  
He turned his head and watched as two of the venue medics dumped another boy his age into the chair beside him. He was clutching his side and there was a streak of blood running down his white tank top, but he was actually laughing to himself like this was still the best day of his life.   
  
“Will you be okay for a few minutes?”   
  
“Of course.” The boy watched as the medics rushed off to help someone else. He turned to Phil and smiled at the way he was staring. “Hey. I’m Dan. What are you in for?”   
  
Phil laughed and looked down, embarrassed to have been caught. “I passed out. Dehydration.”   
  
“In a mosh pit?”   
  
“No.” Phil held the bottle of water up. “I was waiting to buy one of these.”  
  
“Wow.” Dan bit his lip but then gave in and started laughing. “It serves you for underestimating the dangers of standing in queue.”   
  
“It’s true. My friends warned me, but I live on the edge.” Phil looked him over, staring at the gash on his left cheek and rips down his shirt. He looked wrecked. “I’m Phil, by the way. What happened to you?”  
  
“Well, Phil, who likes to live on the edge.” Dan flashed a smile and began peeling his tank top off. “A crowd surfing wanker wearing steel-toed boots knocked me over and I got trampled. Look at this.”   
  
Phil winced when Dan lifted his shirt over his head to reveal patches of green and yellow bruises already blooming down his side. There was a long abrasion running the length of his torso which looked incredibly painful. He wasn’t sure how he was still managing to laugh and make jokes.  
  
“Jesus, it looks like someone dragged you through gravel.”   
  
Dan shrugged and then made a face like it hurt. “Just about. We’re going to leave with impressive wounds and war stories though. Totally worth it.”   
  
“Well, you will at least.”   
  
“We could come up with something for you.” Dan tapped his finger against his bottom lip like he was thinking. “Something that doesn’t sound like you were engaging in activities performed daily by elderly grandmothers. Hm.”   
  
“Even if I made up a brilliant story, I wouldn’t have evidence.”   
  
“But you _could._ " Dan let his eyes drop from Phil’s face and wander down his body. "I wouldn’t mind leaving some marks on you. I’d be willing to make that sacrifice for the sake of your dignity."   
  
Phil laughed and drained the last of his water. His face was still flushed from the heat and he hoped that would hide the fact that he was blushing. He started to stammer out a response but was saved by the medic arriving back in their corner of the tent.   
  
“Are you feeling better?” The medic crouched down by Dan’s side and rubbed him with an alcohol pad but turned to address Phil. “We could use the space if you are.”   
  
“Yeah, I am.” Phil stood up and took a moment to make sure his head wasn’t going to start swimming again. He looked down at his feet. “Well, bye.”   
  
“Do you like Sleeping with Sirens?”   
  
Phil stopped walking, thrown off by the abrupt question. “Yeah, they’re all right.”   
  
“They’re playing the Kia Rio Stage at six. Think you’ll make it until then?” Dan asked.   
  
“I’ve got a survival plan in place.”   
  
“Maybe I’ll see you.”   
  
“Yeah. Maybe.”   
  
Phil stepped over Dan’s ankles on his way out of the tent. His friends were planning on seeing Bring Me the Horizon at six but he didn’t mention it. As soon as he was back in the sunlight, he reached inside his pocket to pull out the venue map, trailing his finger along until he found the small box letters that said _Kia Rio_.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a prompted fic on tumblr.


End file.
